mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Bradley vs. Josh Neer
The first round of the welterweight fight began. Bradley landed a counter right, a winging overhand though. Bradley got a single to the butterfly guard, Neer closed guard. Bradley looks much bigger. Neer cut by the left eye already. Body head with lefts by Bradley. 4:00. Neer landed a right elbow. Bradley landed a left. Neer landed a short left elbow. Neer landed a left elbow. Neer landed a right elbow. Bradley's doing nothing. 3:00. Bradley landed a short right. He landed a few lefts. And another right. He landed a left. Bradley landed a right. And another. And another. 2:00. Big John wants work. Bradley landed two lefts. Bradley landed a left. And another. Another. Boos. Neer working a high guard, Bradley stacks, passes to half-guard. 1:00. Ref told Paul to work. Neer shrugging at the camera. 35. "You got a lockdown, you're the one holding it Josh, do something," Big John said. 15. Neer landed a short right elbow. He landed two more, R1 ends, 10-9 Bradley I guess. "You going to fight me or what?" Neer asked. "I have a cut here due to a punch," Big John said referring to Neer, "and I have a cut here due to an elbow," he said referring to Bradley, cut over Bradley's right eye. "He didn't do anything," Neer protested to Big John. R2 began. Bradley shot for a double drove through and got it against the cage. Half-guard here. Bradley landed two rights. Neer regained guard. 4:00. Neer sat up, shrugged at the camera or at Big John I guess. Frustration. Bradley landed a few rights, boos. Boos, loud ones now. He was warned several times for grabbing the cage, Neer was. "Yes you were, don't grab it." 3:00. Bradley landed a right. Boos. Neer landed a left elbow. Boos. Ref wants work. Loud boos. Bradley landed a right elbow. He passed to half-guard. Loud boos. I don't blame them. Neer regained guard. 2:00. Boos. Bradley landed a right. And another. Ref wants work. Another right. A left. "Be busy!" Boos. Passed to half-guard. 1:00. Bradley landed six lefts under. Loud boos. Neer regained guard. 35. Neer landed a right elbow. And a left elbow. 15. Bradley landed two or three rights. R2 ends, 10-9 Bradley.. Neer was slow to stand, stayed on his knees. "You need to move, you need to throw, you need to dig down and find it and focus," they told Neer. R3 began. Neer landed a leg kick. He stuffed a double. Bradley landed a right. Neer landed a leg kick. 4:00. Bradley tried a single, added a trip and got it to half-guard, rights under, five or six. "Keep working Paul!" Short rights. Neer shrugged. Regained guard, landed two right elbows. 3:00, ate a left. Neer shrugged. Ate lefts to head and body. Bradley landed a right. Bradley landed a left. And another. Passed to half-guard, 2:00. Loud boos. Bradley got the back, loud incessant boos from one guy. Bradley got both hooks. Neer standing, Bradley got the choke standing, Neer escaped, defended a double, Bradley got it. 1:00. Half-guard now. "All day Paul!" Neer regained guard. 35. Body head with rights from Bradley. 15. Bradley landed a left. R3 ends, 10-9 Bradley, Neer waved off a handshake from Bradley, "Don't worry about it," Big John said. Bradley persisted trying to shake his hand, Neer refused and shoved his arm away. Neer's corner refused Bradley too. "Don't worry about it," Big John said. "It's not my job to stand you up," Big John told Neer. "It's your job to get up, it's not kickboxing. You can say what you want." 30-27 UD. Neer walked off talking shit as soon as the decision was announced. Bradley tried to shake his hand again, Neer didn't even look at him. Neer left the cage. "Gotta be a pro in there," Jimmy remarked.